


Future [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Clover - CLAMP
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Su rarely imagines the future.





	Future [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914618) by [Pi (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011. Thank you to paraka for hosting.

**Title** : Future  
 **Author** : Rhea314  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Clover  
 **Character** : Su, Oruha  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Warnings** : Reference to character death, but no more than the original story. Melancholy.  
 **Summary** : Su rarely imagines the future.  
 **Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914618)  
**Length** 0:05:44  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup3/Future%20by%20Rhea314.mp3)


End file.
